Love Will Conquer All
by Venom n Nyx
Summary: 10 strangers arrive unexpectantly at Hogwarts. Who are they? and How can they help with the fight against Voldemort? WARNING SLASH of the HPSB and RLSS kind. the rating is only to be on the safe side.
1. Newcomers

Love Will Conquer All

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own any thing to do with Harry Potter or J.K Rowling's books.

Author's note: Ootp happened. I am still in denial about the Sirius dying bit.

A/N 2: This will be slash-if you don't like it-go away.

The Halloween feast was as spectacular as usual. Exotic and delicious foods adorned the tables, as did magnificent decorations and sparkling candles. Hogwarts was peaceful, a rare luxury ever since the second war had begun. That wasn't to last for much longer.

The doors to the great hall flung open, and ten richly dressed in people walked in. They were dressed similarly, in black form fitting clothing, and their faces and identities concealed by black hoods.

The students and teachers alike immediately stopped eating, and stared at the newcomers. As several of the staff tried to take their wands out inconspicuously, they walked forward cautiously. One of the strangers laughed, and bade them all sit down.

"Don't bother, taking your wands out. We're not here to fight, we're on your side, and besides, if we wanted you to be dead, you already would be"

The new DADA teacher laughed and ran at the strangers, reading to curse them.

The newcomer standing next to the one who had already spoken, moved faster than the eye could see, and the teacher dropped to the fall, having been killed instantly due to a knife through his heart. It had been deadly accurate.

There was a moment of silence, the uproar spread around the ancient room. Dumbldore managed to get everyone to be quiet though eventually.

"May I ask why you felt the need to do that?" he asked the man who'd thrown the knife, his anger barely being restrained.

"Well… firstly and most importantly he was about to curse my Serpent here, and also he was a death eater."

The man walked forward and pulled up the man's sleeve, exposing the dark mark in all its terrible glory.

Dumbledore fell back on to his chair mumbling "not another one" under his breathe. After a few moments, he righted himself again.

"May I ask who you people are?"

The one who'd been called Serpent spoke

"You may ask, and indeed, I shall tell…"


	2. Who?

Friends Make The Best Enemies (2)

Disclaimer: again- I own nothing!

A/N: This is your last warning. There is male/male SLASH in this story, and if you don't like that, then I severely recommend you turn and leave now!

Chapter Two

The strangers all removed their cloaks and hoods, but to the surprise of the students and staff, they didn't recognize a single one of them. They were all teenagers, and dressed from head to toe, in black, and were, to be frank, as hot as hell. But they also looked just as dangerous. There was a spark of familiarity about some of them though.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves headmaster?" At Dumbledore's nod, the male at the end began to speak.

"My name is Angel, and trust me, considering my temperament, that's ironic. However my birth name is Draco Lucius Malfoy" The hall was shocked into silence. They remembered Malfoy as a spoilt little brat, who had to have an immaculate appearance. This man was in punk wear! Spiked up blonde hair, which was highlighted with blue and black, a black muscle vest with various rips running through, held together somewhat by safety pins which showed off just the right amount of toned muscle, and black baggy trousers. Talk about a change!

The girl he stood next to spoke up next.

"My name's Vixen-but you might want to call me Pansy Parkinson" Again, jaws hit the floor. Pansy had been about as vain as Malfoy, but here she was, dressed in a black hoodie and black jeans. She even had black streaks through her blonde hair. What the hell had happened?

The couple that was stood next to them took a step forward. The girl had a black tank top on, and black cargo trousers. Her hair was blonde and shoulder length, with brown and black highlights. The guy had a black muscle vest on and black cargos. His hair was brown with black streaks. They were both drop dead gorgeous, but lacked the familiar spark the others had.

The girl started

"You'll not know us, as we attended…another school…but I am Ice and this is Feral."

Feral started to speak.

"Our birth names are-not that it's any of your business of course- Isabelle Connor and James Black."

Two guys stepped forward, and it was obvious that they were lovers. They shared a deep intimacy that was almost tangible. The slightly taller one spoke first.

"My name is Raven" and God did it suit him. His hair and eyes were jet black. He had a black vest on, with a black unbuttoned shirt on over the top, and black jeans. He was intimidating.

"But in some circles I am known as Severus Snape"

The uproar filled the hall, and people were feeling faint with the shock. Snape looking gorgeous? Snape gay? Snape a teenager? (And they were thinking about them in that order)

Next chapter will be up soon honest!

Sorry it's been so long!

I've been on my holidays!


	3. More Introductions

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I am sooooo sorry that I don't update much, but it's difficult to find time on the computer.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

People soon quietened down though, eager to hear who Snape's boyfriend was. At last, the other teen began to speak.

"My name is Hawk, but you'll know me better as Remus Lupin"

Eyes practically bulged out of sockets at that one. The fact that their wonderfully kind ex-Dada professor was apparently going out with their dreaded, cruel ex-potions professor, their rather tight and fashionable clothes and their age loss was too much for some people.

They fainted.

The next couple was a guy and girl who were obviously very comfortable around one another. The students by now were almost afraid to find out who it was, anxious for no more shocks. Somehow though, they didn't find this entirely likely, especially since they were dressed in leather and vinyl.

"My name is Talon" Began the girl "But you'll recognise my original name-Hermione Granger"

Yet more students fell on the floor, gaping in disbelief. They weren't the only ones; Professor Sinistra simply fell sideways off her chair.

The guy with his arm around her shoulders decided to add to the confusion

"I'm Leo, AKA Blaise Zabini" He glanced around the room, before looking back at the two who hadn't revealed themselves yet.

"And what you've seen doesn't come close to the couple coming next"

The hall's eyes turned to the most intimidating and dangerous couple there, which was saying a lot. The two men stared back, undaunted by the students.

The taller guy was dressed in tight, leather, black trousers, and an even tighter muscle vest top, showing off finely toned muscles. On his left upper arm he had a tattoo of two black dogs, curled around one another. His hair was black and shoulder length, but he kept it up and tied back, and his eyes were the deepest grey you can imagine and completely expressive.

His arm was possessively slung around the younger man's waist, who had a matching tattoo on his right arm. This guy wore the same clothes, equally as tight as his partner's and also had black hair, but it was shorter with red and blue tips, and tousled sexily.

The teen's eyes were filled with as much expression as his Lover's were, however his eyes were green, not grey. They were both drop dead gorgeous.

The taller man spoke first.

"I am Sin, better known as Sirius Orion Black"

Sirius had been pardoned 3 years before.

Sirius turned to his younger companion and gestures for him to start speaking.

The younger teen smirked, and slowly kissed Sirius. It was a lazy, yet seductive kiss, which left the students mesmerized.

When they broke apart, they remained staring into one another's eyes. Sirius grinned.

"I know you can be mischievous love, but where did this evil streak come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sirius's partner turned to face the school

"My name is Serpent, known to the world as Harry James Potter"

Practically the whole of Gryffindor collapsed.

Harry glanced up at his Lover

"I think they're shocked. Couldn't imagine why" He smirked again, gazing around the room idly.


	4. Ron

Chapter Four: Ron 

Disclaimer: I own nothing-do we really have to go through this again?

A/N: This story contains slash. If you don't like it, then I don't care. Go find a nice clichéd Harry/Ginny story or something (I shudder with disgust). Apologies to all people who like both HPSB and HPGW, but I really don't like her.

Ron Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table, his jaw hitting his knees (well…not literally). He just couldn't grasp what he was seeing. It was like something out of a nightmare, way too horrible to actually happen.

Shakily he stood up, and walked over to them. Standing just before them he suddenly sneered.

"You and a slytherin Herm?"

Hermione shrugged

"Why would I care that he was a slytherin? He loves me and I love him. That's all that matters"

Blaise smirked yet again, and kissed his Girlfriend on her neck

"Too right Talon"

By now Ron was getting seriously mad. How could she let that filthy snake touch her? And talking of snakes…

"And you and Sirius Harry? Well I always figured that you were a freak, but to…with men? Guess you proved me right"

Quicker than the eye could see, five figures surrounded the Gryffindor.

"You ever, ever talk to my Serpent like that again, and believe me, you will regret it" Said Sirius, his eyes dangerously cold, whilst he held a dagger to Ron's throat.

"Leave him alone Sin, he isn't worth it. I don't care what he says. If he's that bigoted that's his problem. But I bet I know why he is so anti-gay" Harry ended his speech there on purpose. The others looked strangely at him, including Ron.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Potter?" He asked almost nervously

A lazy grin crossed Harry's face

"Well, I seem to remember waking up one night and hearing you say…now what was it? Give me more...please Draco give me more"

Ron gave a strangled gasp, as the others began to laugh, but Draco didn't.

Instead he sauntered over to Ron

"Why didn't you ever say anything Ron? It would have been a good chance!"

Ron smiled slightly, relieved that he wasn't going to tease him

But Draco hadn't finished

"A good chance to humiliate you"

Ron finally snapped, and lunged at Harry, deciding that he was the source of all of Ron's problems.


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note

I have bad news for all of you who like this story. I have lost all enthusiasm for the story and I really can't bring myself to continue it. I may well feel differently in the future, so I'm not deleting it, just putting it on a hiatus.

Flame me if you want, if I'm honest I don't care. I have good reasons why I haven't gotten this out till now. Life tends to get in the way.

Anyway, all the best

Venom


End file.
